


I WOULD GIVE YOU THE OCEAN

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Christmas, and a rift has been growing between Armin and Jean since their recent fight. Jean, hoping to beg Armin's compassionate side to forgive him, lets the rift grow in favor a giving his boyfriend a Christmas surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WOULD GIVE YOU THE OCEAN

**Author's Note:**

> written for spoopybunnyboyarminarlert on tumblr, from a proposal prompt. kinda lazy, so i haven't edited it so sorry oops.

Jean had been distant for a couple weeks now, between missions, training, and Armin helping Hanji with her experiments, distancing himself from his boyfriend was an easy feat. There was already a growing chasm between them, that awkward phase after a fight, especially the fight they had had. It had been about Marco, and about them.

And so, when Armin was busy with his studies, Jean made sure to swipe a few of his books, books that had been from his late grandpa. Armin had noticed the following day that the books were missing, and became distraught over them.

But it wasn't until he noticed Jean not wanting to touch him, going to sleep either before he returned, or making up some excuse about Levi being a hardass that day, that Armin started focusing more on him. He had noticed Armin being more attentive, sweet, giving him little kisses that quickly became heated and made it difficult for Jean to say stop things. He thought he had even heard sniffles the night before, was Armin crying himself to sleep? Thinking they were over?

It tore Jean apart to see him suffer, and just hoped all would be well in the end. Easier to ask forgiveness. He had worked hard with Hanji, Sasha, and Connie. Gathering the things he needed and figuring out how to set it all up.

And now, it was christmas. Everyone was with their friends or lovers, as the sun started to set. The fires would be lit, egg nog poured, and cookies consumed, companions sharing laughter, and sharing love.

And yet? Jean wandered the halls alone. Searching for his other half. _Armin... where are you?_ As if his thoughts summoned him, the silence was broken by a strangled sob. He peeked into the study to find the blond crumpled in the corner, tears running down his cheeks.

"Armin..."

The blond looked up at him, sniffling, eyes blood shot. His pink lips worked, but no sound came out. Jean smiled, crouching in front of him. He wiped his sleeve gently across Armin's nose and cheeks.

"Will you come with me?" He didn't wait for a response before hefting Armin to his feet. At that point he was certain he'd agree to anything he'd ask if it meant they were together.

He pulled the scarf from around his neck, as he was already dressed for this occasion, and tied it around armin's eyes. He ignored the protests, kissing his cheek and reassuring him to trust him.

Jean led him, with some stumbling and embarrassed giggling, to the courtyard behind headquarters. The cold wind hit their faces like knives, and he could feel Armin begin to shiver in the chill. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the smaller man, pulling him to a stop.

"Okay, take off the blindfold." He held a book in front of Armin's face, open to a page that the blond immediately recognized.

"M-my grandpa's book..? Why do you..." His thoughts went blank as Jean lowered the book, but the scenery didn't change.

With help, Jean had set up what he learned was called a beach. Soft, silky, golden sand was spread over the snow, surrounding a small pool of water that had steam rising from the surface. He wasn't sure how, but Hanji had managed to heat the water and keep it warm enough even in the blistering cold for this occasion.

It shimmered, glowing orange from the setting sun. And he noticed the distinct smell of.. salt? Jean smiled -- Sasha. She had really managed to swipe the mineral from the stables. He couldn't believe how like the picture the makeshift beach was.

"J-jean...? what is...?"

Jean looked over to see tears welling inside those blue eyes, mouth agape, breath puffing out in white plumes of steam. Jean grabbed his hand and pulled the out-of-focus blond to a small blanket, which had a variety of sweet pastries, as well as a thermis of hot chocolate waiting for them.

Armin just stood there, dumbfounded. He was sobbing only moments ago, sure the two of them were going to break up. And now... he was at the ocean? Only when he felt a tug on his left hand did he snap into focus, turning to see Jean... with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Jean...?"

"You know... you saved me. When Marco... when we lost Marco, i thought i'd be lost forever. But you, only you, pulled me out of my despair. I know... I know what you thought... but I only ever saw you. I fell for _you_. I love you, Armin. More than anything."

He pulled a ring from his pocket, it was narrow, with small sapphires and diamonds inlaid in a pattern that was vaguely similar to the wings of freedom.

Slipping the ring onto the third finger of his left hand, Jean pulled the frozen fingers to his lips. "Will you marry me, chéri?"


End file.
